Stay With Me Tonight
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, modern era, in a male strip club in New York City, the workers there have only one obligation; make customers happy no matter what. At this cost, many of the strippers are beaten, yelled at, and occasionally raped. But one customer may just save a stripper's life, by taking him away from all the pain and suffering he's endured. Eventual Alan/Fangurl. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

The smell of strong cologne filled the dressing rooms as the workers got ready for their shift. Friday nights were always the busiest nights of the week, and the workers at Big Apple Bar & Entertainment had to get ready for a long night.

Big Apple was not only a bar, but also one of the most popular male strip clubs in New York City. Owned by a businesswoman named Angela, she made sure that her club went over the top with service.

Angela walked into the dressing room. "Ten minutes til opening time," she informed.

The male strippers nodded and continued to apply oil and cologne to their bodies. "Guys, check out this new body spray I got from a regular client of mine," one stripper named Ronald said. The others gathered around to look at the young stripper's newest prized possession. Carefully, Ronald sprayed some of the cologne on his chest and watched as he began to sparkle.

"Glitter spray?" Eric asked as he took the bottle.

"Yeah, girls nowadays like a guy who can sparkle a little. Sort of like a vampire fantasy thing she said," Ronald explained. He watched as Eric sprayed some on his chest and passed it to William, Claude, Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell.

Eric stepped over to the door, opened it, and stepped into the hallway. The blonde walked across the hall and softly knocked on the door before entering one of the bedrooms. In it sat another stripper. He was over at the vanity applying medicine to a wound.

"Alan, are you alright?" Eric wondered as he strode over to his friend.

Alan was one of the younger strippers that worked at the club, and because of this, Angela viewed him as a jewel because he hadn't had as many relations with clienteles as the others. But because he was younger, he was also more fragile. Alan bruised easily and was something that not a lot of others were; sensitive. Recently, a drunk client had beat Alan before raping him while the young brunette was unconscious.

Angela banned the man from the club and had given Alan the week off, because she had to preserve her 'jewel' as long as she could. She put Eric in charge of watching over Alan to make sure that he healed alright. While looking after Alan, he and the brunette had become very close to one another.

Looking up at his friend, Alan nodded. "Just trying to cover up some of these marks; you know Angela doesn't like it when clients can see our wounds," he said as he applied make-up to some bruises around his throat.

"If you need me anytime tonight just come find me okay?" Eric instructed.

"What if you're with a customer?" Alan wondered.

"My friends are more important to me than any of the clientele," the blonde stated.

Alan sprayed his chest with cologne one more time before he and Eric joined the other strippers behind the curtain that opened up to the club stage.

Ronald was up first to perform tonight. While one of them performed, the others served as waiters to the customers at the bar area. If one of the strippers took a guest back to one of the bedrooms for a 'private performance', then the others had to fill in their place.

As Alan served a table their drinks, a couple of the men stood up and began to touch him. "Pretty thing like you shouldn't be working here. You should be at home with one of us," one said seductively.

The brunette shuddered at the man's tone. "Heard he's the virgin jewel of this club," another informed as he chugged down more alcohol.

"Well, we should change that," one stated as he began to bite Alan's neck.

Luckily Eric was passing by the table at this time. "Whoa now, gentlemen you'll have to wait until the performer takes the stage before you can touch him like that. And if you get too drunk then you won't be able to touch him at all," the blonde informed as he led Alan away from the table.

"Thanks Eric," he said gratefully.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Eric wondered as he examined Alan's neck.

"No, not too badly," Alan replied. The customers started applauding which meant that Ronald's turn was over. "I've got to go get ready, I'm up next."

The brunette walked over to the curtain where Angela was waiting on him. "Now go out there and give it your best my dear," Angela stated as she adjusted Alan's tie for him.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered.

Angela then said over the announcing system "Thank you again to our dancer Ronald. Now please welcome the virgin jewel of Big Apple to the stage."

Alan braced himself for the customers as he strutted out onto the stage and wrapped his body around the metal pole that was available. Men began to throw money at the brunette in an attempt to catch his attention. As he danced, Alan looked over and saw a young female sitting at one of the tables with a sad expression on her face.

The brunette continued his dance but decided to see her when he'd finished. Alan began to unbutton his shirt and slid it off his tan torso to reveal his toned abdomen to the crowd. He heard many people cheer and applaud, but it didn't make Alan feel happy. It made him feel used.

He slid on the pole a few more times before collecting his shirt and money and exiting the stage. Quickly, Alan searched for the girl that he'd spotted earlier. The brunette bumped into Grell. "Hey have you seen a young girl here? She was sitting over at that table." Alan pointed to where he'd last seen her.

"Oh yeah, she headed over towards the bar a few minutes ago," Grell informed as the cross dressing male walked over to the stage to prepare for his turn.

Alan walked over to the bar and saw the girl sitting there drinking a glass of wine. "Hi," he said.

The girl turned to him and echoed his statement. "You look lonely all over here by yourself," Alan informed.

"I'm just looking for someone to spend the night with," the girl stated quietly as she finished off her wine. "Will _you_ stay with me tonight?"

The brunette shuddered a little as she touched his hand gently. This would be his first customer in a week, and he didn't know if he was ready or not. But money was money, so he nodded yes to her.

Standing up, the girl was led by Alan to one of the 'private entertainment' rooms in the club. Once the two were alone, the girl lay down in bed and motioned for Alan to join her.

Slowly, Alan lay down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. He felt the girl reach her head up and lightly kiss his cheek. "Thank you for staying with me," she whispered before laying her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

The brunette lay there and took in what had just occurred; all this random girl wanted to do was have someone spend the night with her, with no sex or anything, just lie there and cuddle. Alan had never heard any stories of this happening to any of the other workers there. Gazing down at the girl, Alan did have to admit that she was beautiful and seemed to be a really sweet young woman. Where was her boyfriend at? Alan assumed that a beautiful girl like this had a boyfriend somewhere, so why come to a club and spend the night with a lowdown stripper?


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Alan awoke to find the girl was gone. Looking around the room, the brunette noticed a note lying on the vanity in his room. Picking it up, Alan examined the piece of paper.

It read _'Alan, thank you for staying with me while I slept last night. I hope to see you again soon. Love, Fangurl' _on the back of the note, was two hundred dollars taped there for Alan's services.

This confused Alan. He hadn't done anything to earn this money. All he did was lay beside her while she slept. And how did she know his name when he had never told her what it was?

Looking down at the note, he studied her name; Fangurl; such a strange and peculiar name, yet unique. He wanted to see her again, to ask her some questions, and to thank her for leaving him such a large tip for really no services at all. Alan tucked the note and the money into his pants pocket.

He didn't know whether or not to show the note to any of his coworkers so Alan decided to keep quiet about it unless asked about how his night went. Slipping his shirt back on over his head, Alan stepped out into the hallway and witnessed a customer leaving another room down the hall. A few moments later Eric came out. He lit a cigarette before acknowledging Alan's presence. "How'd your night go Alan?" Eric asked as he rubbed some of the glitter off his chest that was still there.

"Good," Alan replied in a whisper tone.

"Did you have another good customer?" Eric wondered as he took another drag of the cigarette.

"Well, the thing is, all she wanted me to do was to lay there with her while she slept. Nothing else really happened. I laid there beside her and watched her sleep," Alan explained.

"That's strange, I've never had a customer do that before," Eric said.

"I only laid there with her and she left me two hundred dollars," Alan informed.

"Just for that?" Eric asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, and she knew who I was too, even though I've never met her before," Alan explained.

"Is she coming back ever?" Eric wondered.

"I don't know, I hope so, she was very sweet," Alan stated.

As the week drug on, Alan became sadder and sadder when Fangurl never showed back up. He much rather preferred her over some of his other clients he'd had this week. Alan was almost raped again by two more customers who slipped roofies into some wine before giving it to him. Luckily, Eric had caught the men before they could do any real damage to his friend.

Friday night, the bar was swamped with customers again. Alan, Eric, Ciel, William, and Grell were frantically working the tables and bar while Ronald was performing, and Claude and Sebastian were in 'private performance' rooms.

As Ronald finished his performance, a horde of men dressed in black suits entered the establishment and pulled out guns. All of the customers crowded underneath the tables as a white haired man stepped forward. He demanded "Angela, where are you?"

The woman walked out and crossed her arms. "Ash, what the hell do you think you're doing to my bar?" she asked angrily.

"Your rent for the month is due, dearest sister," Ash stated. "No exceptions this time."

"Miss Angela, what is he talking about?" Alan questioned confused.

Ash turned to Alan and explained "My sister Angela must pay me a fee once a month for usage of my property building. If she does not make the cut for the month, everything on the premises, including the workers, belongs to me now."

Alan, Eric, Ronald, Grell, William, and Ciel turned and saw two suited men bring Sebastian and Claude into the room. "Ash, you cannot just take my employees like this," Angela stated. "I paid good money for them." She watched as the suited men began to tie each of the workers' hands together.

"I'll take good care of them Angie, don't worry," he promised with a sarcastic tone. Ash then turned to Alan and touched his face as a sadistic smile formed on his lips. "Especially this beauty right here; he'll be my new favorite."

The brunette felt his heart pound as he quivered against Ash's hand. Ash then snapped his fingers and all of strippers' heads were covered with black pillowcases. "This is so they don't know where they'll be staying from now on," Ash told Angela. He turned to two of the suited men. "Take this one," Ash ordered as he pushed Alan towards them. "Put him in my car, separate from the others." Alan felt tears well in his eyes as he was pulled further away from his best friend Eric and closer to this freak Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, there was the sound of gunfire ringing through the air, and Alan felt himself be pushed down onto the ground. "Eric, where are you?!" the brunette frantically called to his friend.

He knew Eric couldn't hear him through the screams of people and the trampling of customers, but he had to try. Alan felt himself be helped onto his feet, grabbed by the arm, and drug out of the bar.

Alan didn't know where he was going, or who he was going with, but all that mattered was that he was away from the chaos. But now he was scared because what if this person wanted to hurt him and take advantage of him like so many other people did? What if this person just wanted to keep Alan as their own personal sex slave?

The brunette silently let tears slide down his face while he continued to be drug down the street quickly by this stranger. After a couple of minutes, the stranger slowed down to a walk and led Alan over to an alley where he was sat down behind a dumpster.

Alan felt hands carefully remove the pillowcase draped over his head. He looked at the stranger and realized it was Fangurl. She had finally returned. "Fangurl, is it really you?" Alan wondered.

"Yes Alan, it is me. I've got to get these ropes off of your wrists," she stated as she pulled out a knife from her back pocket. Quickly, the girl cut the ropes off of the brunette's wrists to reveal bluish black rings forming on his fragile skin.

"Why did you take me away?" Alan questioned quietly.

"It's not safe there for you. Do you have any idea what kind of lifestyle you're living?" Fangurl wondered. Alan nodded. This was all he could remember about his life. Alan remembered nothing prior to working for Angela.

"Where am I supposed to go now? Ash will come looking for me since I am his property," Alan reminded.

"You can stay with me, I'll keep you safe," Fangurl promised as she gently touched his face.

Alan smiled before he looked down and noticed that he bleeding profusely on his leg. He possibly had acquired the wound during the scuffle, but just now noticed it. "Ow," Alan exclaimed softly as he touched his leg.

Looking at the blood, the brunette passed out. Fangurl picked him up bridal style and carried him four blocks down the road to her apartment building. She slowly walked up three flights of stairs until she reached her flat. Fangurl lie Alan down on the couch and rushed to get some water and bandages.

The girl cleaned up Alan and then gazed at him. No doubt that he showed signs of recent physical and emotional abuse, there were bruises all over his body, and his quiet, weak tone suggested he was often yelled at. She ran her hand gently through his brunette hair before whispering "Don't worry Alan; I'll keep you safe here." Standing up, Fangurl walked into her bedroom and fell asleep on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Ash looked down at his sister's dead body. "You should've known better Angie," Ash stated as he tossed a handgun into the pool of blood that surrounded the woman's head. Angela had her bouncers fire off at Ash's men so that he would reconsider taking her workers, but Ash was a quick thinker and had a gun with him. As soon as he heard the gun fire, he automatically suspected Angela and shot her.

Turning to his remaining men, Ash questioned "Have all of my whores been put into the vehicles?"

"Yes sir all but one," his head henchman named Agni said.

"Which one is missing?" Ash wondered.

"The brunette one you took favor to," Agni informed.

"What?! You idiots lost the best one out of the group?!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Agni's collar.

"My apologies Ash, he must have slipped away during the chaos," Agni apologized.

Gritting his teeth, Ash lowly reminded "Do you have any idea just how valuable that brunette bitch is to me? He can sell for up to fifty thousand dollars, after I get through playing with him of course. You are going to find him and bring him to me."

"What if he's with someone?" Agni wondered.

Ash kept a stoic look on his face as he tossed a fresh pistol to Agni. "Kill whoever has him, no exceptions."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Alan opened his eyes to find himself lying on a couch inside an apartment. Looking around, Alan had forgotten where in the world he was. He couldn't recollect what had happened the previous night.

Sitting up slowly, Alan was nervous about what move to make. The brunette heard footsteps coming down the hall, and instinctively he hid underneath a blanket and clenched his eyes shut tightly.

Fangurl entered the living room, and noticed Alan shaking underneath the blanket. "Please don't hurt me, please," Alan begged, thinking he was with hostile people.

The girl walked over and sat down next to him gently, and pulled the blanket off of his head and torso. "Fangurl?" Alan asked.

"Yes Alan, it's me," Fangurl assured with a smile.

"What happened?" Alan wondered.

"A man came to the bar where you worked and was about to kidnap you and your friends when a gunfight broke out. I saw you and took you away from the bar," Fangurl explained.

"Why me?" Alan asked.

"Because you're not like the others Alan; you have a certain innocence about you that the others don't," Fangurl replied. "Do you have any family living in the area that we could call?"

"I don't know, I can't remember any part of my life before working for Miss Angela," Alan said.

"When did you start working at Angela's bar?" Fangurl asked.

"I can't remember, I think about two years ago," Alan answered.

"And you don't remember anything that happened two years prior to working at Angela's bar?" Fangurl wondered.

"No, no matter how hard I try I can't remember," Alan said quietly.

Fangurl sat there for a minute. Then she spoke up, "Would you like some breakfast Alan?"

The brunette looked up at her. "Yes please," he responded.

"What would you like?" Fangurl asked.

"Just some cereal please," Alan answered.

"Alright," Fangurl agreed as she stood and walked into her kitchen. She went over to the cabinet and retrieved a bowl, cereal, and some milk. Then from a drawer, she got out a spoon. Fangurl took them over to Alan so he could eat on the couch. "Now just eat all you want sweetheart."

Alan began to pour only about four bites worth of cereal into the bowl and pour just enough milk into the bowl to make the cereal soggy. He didn't even bother picking up the spoon. Alan just simply picked up his bowl and tipped the cereal and milk into his mouth.

Fangurl observed his strange eating habits and then after he ate his four bites he set the bowl back down and thanked her. "Do you not want anymore?" she asked.

"No thank you, that's all Miss Angela allows me to have," Alan replied.

Fangurl felt her mouth drop a little. "That's all you have for breakfast?" she questioned.

"That's all I have to eat all day," Alan informed. "Miss Angela says that she doesn't want us getting fat because customers don't like fat dancers."

"Sweetheart, you can eat more than that without getting fat," Fangurl promised. "I eat three meals a day and look at me." Alan observed her slim figure.

"Why would Miss Angela tell me stuff that isn't true like that?" he wondered.

"I'm pretty sure Angela has been telling you a lot of lies," Fangurl stated. "Well, I need to go to work so do you just wanna stay here until I get back?"

"No, don't leave," Alan exclaimed as he lunged forward and laid his head on her chest. "I don't want to be alone."

Fangurl wrapped her arms around the brunette slowly and whispered "I won't be gone long, I promise. I'll just be gone for a few hours and then I'll be back okay?"

Alan nodded as he leaned back against the couch and wrapped up in the blanket. "Just promise you will come back," Alan begged.

"I will, don't worry," Fangurl stated as she ran a hand gently through his brunette hair.

Meanwhile Agni began to interrogate the other strippers that worked with Alan to see if they knew where he might have gone. He talked to Eric last. "The others have told me that Angela put you in charge of watching Alan when he became injured and from that you two became best friends, is this correct?"

"Yes it is," Eric replied.

"Now once did you ever notice Alan take favor to any certain customer that he had?" Agni questioned.

Eric thought for a minute and remembered the girl that was there who just wanted to cuddle with Alan and how afterwards he really wanted to see her again, but Eric knew that if he told Agni about this girl, that he would find her and kill her and probably Alan too. "No, I don't remember anyone in particular who may have gained his favoritism. Alan always just did his job and let the customers leave."

"Very well then," Agni said before leaving. Ash walked up to him. "I think they all know something but are keeping it a secret from me. I can feel it. All I need is some way to pry this information out of them."

"I have a menagerie of devices you may use to punish them if they refuse to tell you anything," Ash offered.

"I may have to take your offer on that, and I'll start with Eric," Agni decided.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, Fangurl returned home to find Alan on the couch hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. "Alan, are you alright?" Fangurl wondered as she slowly walked over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

The brunette looked up at the girl with wide eyes. "Alan, are you cold? You're shaking violently," Fangurl observed.

"Haven't had any of Miss Angela's special medicine today yet," Alan reminded.

"What special medicine?" Fangurl wondered.

Before Alan could answer, he passed out on the couch. When Fangurl saw that it was pointless trying to wake him up, she took him to the emergancy room. "Does he take any kind of medication?" one of the ER nurses asked.

"All he said was some kind of special medicine and that's all I know. Please take care of Alan," Fangurl pleaded.

"We will, don't worry," the nurse promised as she and the others took Alan away on a gurney.

Fangurl sat in the waiting room before a doctor came up to her. "Miss Phantomhive?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," she confirmed standing up.

"We have Alan's medical records, and we are seeing major usage of heroin and cocaine and strangely, memory blockers in his blood stream," the doctor informed.

"Memory blockers?" Fangurl asked.

"Yes, there are certain drugs that cause specific parts of the brain to suppress memories that some want to forget, or are forced to forget," the doctor explained. "There is medicine we could give him to revive these suppressed memories, but he may experience emotional problems if any memory is too painful."

"Whatever it is, I will help make it better," Fangurl assured.

The doctor nodded before leading Fangurl into Alan's room. The brunette was lying in a bed with his eyes closed. Sitting down next to him, Fangurl took his hand as the doctor prepared a syringe.

Walking over to Alan, the doctor turned to Fangurl. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked once more.

"I will do whatever it takes to help him," Fangurl promised as she stroked Alan's hair as the brunette slept.

"Very well," he stated before injecting the serum into Alan's blood stream. When he finished, the doctor stood and said "I'll leave you two alone, and leave Alan to rest."

After a few minutes of watching Alan sleep, suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at the girl next to him. "Fangurl, what happened?" he wondered.

"You passed out, and we're in the hospital. The doctor gave you medicine that is supposed to break down the memory blockers in your mind so that we can learn more about your past," Fangurl explained. "Can you remember anything of your life before working at Angela's?"

Alan closed his eyes, trying to see if his memories could come back to him. Flashes of past horrific experiences all through his life passed through his mind as all of his memories came back. Opening his eyes, Alan leaned against Fangurl as he began to sob loudly. "What is it? What's wrong?" Fangurl gently asked as she stroked his head.

Looking up into the girl's eyes, Alan said with tears running down his face "I can remember everything."


End file.
